katsuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Home
Home is the first place your Katsu sees after arriving at your door. It's also the main location where most Katsu's spending their free time. At any time, you can click to get back home. Provided Information Above the Home screen, you are provided basic information about your own Katsu. * Level - Current level of your Katsu. * Gold - Number of Katsucoins in inventory. * Nature - Personality of your cat. * Favorite Food - Favorite food of your Katsu. Shown food will give you +2 feed on use. * Favorite Toy - Favorite toy of your Katsu. Shown toy will give you +2 statistics on use. * Hunger - Shows how full is your Katsu stomach. 10 is max number and means your cat is full. 0 means your Katsu did not ate anything for a long time. Having 0 hunger might cause changes in Katsu's mood. * Mood - Shows how your cat feels. Doing some activities related to your Nature will make your cat's mood better. Extremely happy cats are maximum mood that he can get when unresponsive mood is there worst. Unresponsive cats are were hard to work with. * Stamina - Max number is 10. It's related to toys. Playing with toys will use up your Katsu's stamina. Stamina, Favorite Food, Favorite Toy will reset every 6 hours. Resets takes up to 4 hunger. Resets are shown in #katsuverse-mail channel with - "Daily KatsuVerse | Your Katsu Feels Different! Each Katsu's Fave Food, Fave Toy, Stamina, and Hunger has been updated!" Button Choices On the bottom of home picture there are several options for you to interact with KatsuVerse. * �� Travel - You will be shown a World Map of Katsuverse. From there, you can move to different locations. * �� Feed - Used to feed your Katsu. After clicking it, the screen will show you your inventory of food. Clicking on the number corresponding to the food item will feed your Katsu if it's hungry. * �� Play - Used to play with your Katsu. After clicking it, the screen will show you your inventory of toys. Clicking on the number corresponding to the toy will let you play with your Katsu if it has enough stamina. * �� Customize - Used to change Katsu's appearance. After clicking it the screen will show your Katsu's current outfit. Follow footer instructions to swap out new cosmetics to wear. * �� Bag - This will show you your current inventory. In this screen, you'll be able to select items to donate, sell, or archive. * �� Yard - Your Katsu's backyard. You can place items there and attract others Katsu's from around the KatsuVerse. If you catch a Katsu visiting, they will give you a gift. If they leave before you see them, they'll take the item you originally placed away with them. * �� Pet - You simply pat your Katsu. Patting it might increase your Katsu's mood if its Nature is related. How to Use the Yard To go to your Yard, press the emote from the Home screen. To place an item, press (or or depends if you bought a slot there (2nd slot in the Yard costs 50,000 Katsucoins and 3rd 100,000 Katsucoins). From your inventory, choose the item that you want to place. Visit your yard at least once an hour to see if any Katsus appeared with a gift. You will receive the same category of item that you placed. So if you placed food Katsu will bring you food. If you don't visit the Yard while the guest Katsu visits you, the item you placed will get taken away. Katsu's have a chance to appear every 10 minutes, but they only stay for 1 hour.